Guardians of the One Magic
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: Long ago, 6 mages saved the world, for that they were granted immortality and enhanced power. They were known as "the Elements" because of their magic, fire, earth, water, air, dark and light. They became the guardians of the one magic to unlock it one must obtain the essences of their magic. However, Lucy Heartfilia get dragged into the conflict. Can Natsu and the others save her?
1. Chapter 1: The Six Figures

**Chapter 1: The Six Figures**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Fiore, at a grassy meadow with flowers scattered across the meadow the flowers came in a variety of colors. The flowers swayed back and forth like palm trees on a breezy beach. But standing out from the meadow were 6 lone figures standing on top of a hill, they were all teenagers. The tree that they were standing under shaded the figures from the hot, bright sun.

One of the figures was a male teenager that had black, messy hair, spiked in some places **(A/N: Jellal's hair style except the hair color is black). **He had lightly tanned skin with beautiful blue eyes that looked like a calm ocean after a storm. He wore a dark blue button up polo shirt and left two top button open, loose dark black pants and black trainers. Under these clothes is a black muscle vest.

The girl teen next to him on his right had striking red eyes that represented a passionate, blazing flame; she had pale peach skin and soft, supple lips, she has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. The teen was a couple inches smaller than the male that was on her left. She also had wavy chestnut brown hair that just went a little past her shoulders. She wore a plain, crimson sundress the flowed above her knees and a white strip that went to her shoulders to her waist. On her waist, a brown leather belt with a small sliver belt buckle and on her feet were a black flats. Around her neck was a ruby pendant in the shape of a flame and on the outline of the ruby flame was gold outlining the edges of the pendant.

Another male teenager standing on the other side of the man with blue eyes had dark brown messy hair, his eyes were dark brown and when you looked in his eyes you could see a sparkle of joy and youth, he had lightly tanned skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt and a dark brown jacket left open, plus loose dark blue jeans, on his feet were black trainers that have a white strip surrounding the edge of the shoe. The male was about the same height of the blue-eyed male.

To his left was a girl teen with green eyes and wavy, black hair that went past her shoulders and stopped at the middle of her back: she had pale white skin and soft supple lips, she also has large breasts, and a curvaceous body, her breasts weren't as big as the girl with red eyes hers was just a slightly smaller than the red-eyed teen. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a light blue jacket zipped up until it covered her breasts. She wore a dark blue skirt, on her feet were long black socks that went up to her knees and she was wearing white boots that went a little below her knees. Her height went up to the brown-eyed man's shoulders.

To the right of the green-eyed girl was another male teen that had jet-black, spiky hair (**A/N: Basically Grey's hair style) **and grey eyes. He has pale white skin, he's wearing a black t-shirt and over it was a sleeveless, grey hooded jacket, which was left open. He was also wearing a dark blue colored pants and black boots. He was a few inches taller than the other two teenage boys.

Right next to him was a yellow-eyed girl with blonde straight hair that was shoulder length and she had pale peach skin. She to has soft supple lips; she also has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She was wearing a plain grey long sleeve shirt and a skirt that held up by a red belt with a yellow buckle. Over her long sleeve grey shirt was a white sleeveless jacket that is zipped up until her breasts. Long knee length black socks cover her legs and white boots that went just a little below her knees.

"Do you feel it?" the blue-eyed male said.

"Feel what, Kano?" said the woman standing to the right of him.

"You know Ruby, when you feel that something bad's gonna happen." said Kano while crossing his arms across his chest with an unease expression on his face.

"Kano's right, I also feel that something horrible is going to happen." said the grey eyed man with a calm expression on his face.

"What's going to happen, Blake?" said the woman whose standing to the right him.

"I don't know, Sora." Blake stated. " However, it's not a good feeling" he continued.

"Hey Dawn, is there something wrong?" the man standing next to Sora asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh! It's nothing Flint." Dawn said bringing herself back to reality.

"You sure? Are you sick or something Dawn?" Blake asked worriedly putting a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I-I'm fine B-Blake!" Dawn said while blushing at the sudden gesture.

"If you say so." Blake stated while removing his hand from her head, still worried about her.

"She liiike's him~!" Ruby whispered teasingly to Dawn whose blush deepened once she said those 3 words.

"No I don't Ruby! But I know that you like Kano!" whispered Dawn leaning into her ear, still flushed from Flare's comment.

"W-what?! N-no I don't!"

"You know Ruby, denial's not just a river on Egypt!"

"Same goes for you Dawny~!"

"What do you think their talking about, Kano?" said Blake.

"I have no idea." Kano replied, with his unease expression long gone from his face and his crossed arms dropping to his sides.

"Can we focus on the task at hand please?" Sora asked

"Huh? Oh yeah!" said Flint when he suddenly realized something. "Do you think that someone's after the One Magic?" he asked.

"Well it's possible that it might be targeted" Sora stated. "But who would want that power?"

"Power hungry people." Flint said

"You don't say" Kano said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Real mature, Kano" Ruby said

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're childish"

"For the record I'm not childish"

"Really now? Then what was that awhile ago?"

"Smartass" Kano mumbled underneath his breath

"It's better than being a Dumbass." Ruby retorted

"Why you-"

"Okay if your done with your little lover's quarrel, can we get back to the subject?" Dawn asked

Kano and Ruby blushed at Dawn's words, turning to look at each other. Then quickly looking away embarrassed, hoping that they didn't see their red faces.

"Aww, look at that they're blushing" Sora teased

"You know they kinda fight like an old married couple." Flint pointed out, with his index finger outstretched as if he was pointing at something.

"That's a good point Flint" Sora agreed, closing her eyes while nodding her head and crossing her arms.

"AM NOT!" Kano and Ruby shouted in unison, their blush darkening because of their friend's endless teasing.

While the four mages were teasing the Kano and Ruby, Dawn looked around for Blake.

"Hey, where's Blake? He was just here a few seconds ago" Dawn said looking around worriedly. Upon hearing those words the four mages shared a knowing look and smirked.

"My, my Dawn. Why so worried?" Ruby said teasingly as she closed in towards Dawn.

"Yeah Dawn, why so worried?" Sora asked with a knowing look on her face while also closing in on her.

"Eeep!" Dawn squealed. "Someone help meeee!" she continued as the girls pranced on her with a chair and rope along with a lamp and a table. After tying her to a chair, they dragged her off to a dark corner where the table and lamp were set up.

The boys watched the whole thing from afar. Sweat dropping at the whole scenario. "Should we help her?" Flint asked with a confused expression on his face.

"They pulled out a chair, table, rope and a lamp out of nowhere and you're asking if we should help her?!" Kano exclaimed.

"Now that you think about it, where did they get those things?" Flint asked. "Maybe they do requip magic"

"Flint you know perfectly well that they don't use requip magic" Kano said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Blake

**Blake's POV**

What are those two doing in the temple of elements? They seem to be having an argument. Hey! Those remind me of Kano and Ruby! 'I wonder what they're arguing about?' I thought, while I slowly crept towards them in my shadow form.

"I'm telling you, you messed up retard!" The black haired man shouted. "The book is in the first entrance that we passed"

"Me?! I'm the retard?! At least I can read a map!" The dark blue haired woman said next to him.

"Well, I can read a map. Thank you very much!"

"Well then, whose the one who got us lost countless times"

"…."

"Exactly"

I sweat dropped at the scene that I saw, 'They're so much like Kano and Ruby' I mused. 'I wonder if they use the same magic as them'. I continued to follow them in my shadow form careful not to make them notice. Although, they seem preoccupied with their arguments to even notice me.

"See! I told you it was here!" The woman shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" The man grumbled.

I heard the two figures shout pulling me away from my train of thought. I slowly looked towards then to see…

OH NO! THEY FOUND IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Battle at The Temple

**Chapter 2: Battle at The Temple**

* * *

**Blake's POV**

'They found the book!' I shouted in my head. I watched as they slowly tried to pick the book up. 'No! I'm not letting that happen!' I shouted in my head. But before their fingers can even touch the book I shouted.

"**Dark Moment!" **making a purple magic seal with my hands, rendering the room encased in darkness.

"Where'd the lights go?" a gruff voice said.

"I wouldn't take the book if I were you." I said in a calm voice but with a menacing tone.

"Who are you?! So yourself!" The feminine voice

"**I am the Knight of the Dark, all who threaten peace will be destroyed and removed." **I stated, while the magical power inside me began to build up.

" He has the darkness essence! Attack him!" The female voice cried helplessly to the male voice ordering him to attack.

"I would, if I could see him." The male voice said.

"No need to be a smartass now Jack!"

"Yeah, yeah." A male voice said, whom I presumed as Jack. "**Spiral Pain!" **Jack shouted swiping one of their arms before themselves, with the index finger stretched and the others bent creating a vortex of distorted air. A high-pitched scream of pain pierced through the air, hurting the unfortunate people's eardrums near her.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Whoops, sorry Crystal" Jack said while laughing nervously and scratching his neck.

"I'll get you later, Jack. Just get the book and run out!" the woman call Crystal said in a menacing tone.

"A-Aye" Jack said petrified of the tone she used and looked around for the book in the pitch-black darkness.

"**Ominous Wind!" **I cried releasing a dark, powerful gust of wind towards Crystal.

"Ahhh!" Crystal screamed. Slowly, raising a card and creating a green magic circle above it " **Thunder**-"She cried interrupted as I said " **Shadow Sneak!" **creating a purple magic circle beneath me, then sending my shadow forward to attack Crystal.

"Argh!" Crystal shouted as she was hit by the shadow beneath. " Heaven, Wind! **Wind Edge!" **she exclaimed, while putting the cards 'Heaven' and 'Wind' on top of each other creating a massive wave of wind towards me 'So she's a card magic mage, interesting.' I mused.

"**Dark Barrier!**" I shouted producing a purple shield infront of me blocking the attack.

"**Dark Pulse!**" I shouted making a dark wave of negative thoughts towards Crystal. "Heaven, Reverse Death, and Mountain, **Summoned Lightning!**" Crystal said combining the three cards creating several lightning bolts speeding towards the dark wave. Colliding with each other, generating a blast the illuminated the room for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were enough for Jack to find the book. It was sitting on an old, overgrown pedestal with vines covering it. The book was an old, brown leather book with the 6 element symbols engraved on it.

"Found it!" Jack shouted as he quickly grabbed the book before the room was encased in darkness.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled. "**Shadow Orochi!**" I bellowed producing multiple snakeheads rapidly shooting towards Jack. Once it reached Jack it was diverted to go around him.

'Reflector magic!' I thought after the room was encased in darkness once more 'I need to deal with Crystal first then I'll get the book back from Jack' I thought, with my palm outstretched producing a large purple magic seal beneath Crystal.

"Ultimate Darkness magic: **Black Pillar!" **I yelled, yielding a large black pillar of energy submerging Crystal in it.

A silent scream came out of her mouth, as she laid on the cold, damp, overgrown ground unconscious. With scratches and bruises the covered her body. The darkness began to fade away as the light began to fill the room, dispelling my spell.

I looked to my left hoping to find the book on top of the overgrown pedestal. But to my surprise, it wasn't there!

"That Jack guy, he took it." I said as the anxiety slowly building up inside me. Slowly disappearing into the shadows I spoke. " I must tell the others and we must protect the one who wields the 12 keys" I said as I disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: Key Bearer

**Chapter 3: Key Bearer**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Magnolia Town.

A young, happy, busty blonde was walking on her usual path to the guild with her arms outstretched balancing herself. With the boatmen rowing by her calling out,

"Be careful Miss! You might fall in!"

"I won't!" she called back. You must be wondering on why the young blonde was so happy on this particular day instead of worrying on her upcoming rent. Well the reason is that she's so happy on this day is because that it's her birthday today. She hoped that everyone in the guild remembered that it was her birthday.

Once she reached the guild's doors pushing it open only to be greeted by

…

…

…

The usual rowdiness of the guild which is the usual brawl happening in the middle of the guild and Cana drinking a huge barrel of booze, her heart dropped when she saw that no one in the guild greeted her with a 'Happy Birthday Lucy!'. But she still put that smile on her face that was on her face that was on her face before she entered the guild. Walking up to the bar where Mirajane was stationed she said.

"Good morning Mira!"

"Good Morning Lucy, why are you so happy today and the usual?" Mirajane replied back with a warm smile on her face.

"Yes and don't you know what _**today**_ is?" Lucy asked emphasizing on the word 'today' hoping that the white haired barmaid would catch on.

"No" Mirajane answered back bringing back Lucy's vanilla milkshake. "Not that I know"

"Oh I see" Lucy said disappointment clear in her voice, zipping her drink and closing her eyes.

"Lu-chan!" A certain blue haired bookworm called out walking towards her.

"Ah, Levy-chan!" Lucy replied back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, anyway how are things between you and Gajeel? Hmm, Levy-chan?" Lucy said clearly teasing the bookworm forgetting her disappointment a few moments ago.

"N-nothing! How are things between you and Natsu then?"

"Yeah Lucy, just how are things between you and Natsu?" Mirajane said joining in and quite curious on how things are on her favorite couple.

"Ehhh?!" Lucy cried embarrassed feeling blood rushing to her cheeks. "Nothing is happening between me and Natsu!" she continued.

"Are you sure Lu-chan? I mean you and Natsu had gotten…a bit closer lately." Levy pointed out.

"No we haven't! The only thing that changed is that he breaks onto my apartment more often!" Lucy said.

"Well don't blame him Lucy, I mean he's seen your future self get killed in front of him. He's just scared that he'll lose you again." Mirajane reasoned.

'I never knew that Natsu cared so much' Lucy thought.

"Hang on a second, how do we know that he's not just breaking into my house just to empty my food storage." Lucy continued

"…"

"So you admit that you like him?" Mirajane said

"W-what?! No!" Lucy said in denial.

"You know Lu-chan denial is the first step into admitting your feelings" Levy said

"You should that your own advice Levy-chan!" Lucy said flustered making eye contact with Levy to see that she is in the same predicament.

"Oh! Can it be that you two like Natsu and Gajeel!" Mirajane said

"Mira!" Lucy and Levy said in unison with a blush starting to show on their cheeks.

"LUCYYYYY!" a certain pink haired dragon slayer shouted. "Let's go on a mission!"

"What?" Was all that Lucy said before she was dragged away by the pink haired dragon slayer and a blue exceed trailing behind ignoring the blonde's screams and protests.

Once the pair was far enough from the guild everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing staring at the guild's doors hoping that they pair won't burst in.

"Okay! Everyone they're gone! Now we have about 6 hours till they get back, chop-chop people! Get moving!" Mirajane commanded. After she said those words, everyone sprang into life bringing decorations here and there, cakes and presents.

"Now, Nab! Put the presents, riiiight…there! Bixlow! Put that banner a bit higher! Erza! Can I trust you with the cake? Yes? Okay. Now…" Mirajane continued ordering people.

6 hours later…

"Natsu! Did you have to destroy half the town!" Lucy complained.

"Hehehe, sorry Luce." Natsu said sheepishly, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Psst, Happy! Tell the guild that Lucy's coming in 5 minutes" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lucy asked confused

"Nothing!" The two answered immediately. Lucy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Happy, go!" Natsu commanded

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed said flying to the direction of the guild.

"What's happening Natsu?" Lucy asked still puzzled over her two friend's actions.

"Luce" Natsu said suddenly serious. "Go home and wait until I come to pick you up."

"Okay" Lucy said obeying Natsu heading straight home baffled from Natsu's change of attitude. When Lucy was out of sight Natsu ran for the guild once he reached the doors kicking the doors open to be greeted by a huge banner with 'Happy 18th Birthday Lucy!' written in blue ink with beautiful handwriting written by Levy, streamers decorating the guild walls, balloons floating in the air or on the floor, presents stacked in a corner of the guild next to the cake which was a 3 layered chocolate cake with white frosting covering it and 18 candles on top of it.

"Hey Flame Idiot!" Grey shouted across the guild holding a pile of boxes.

"What Ice Prick?!" Natsu exclaimed with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the voice of the ice mage.

"Get your flaming butt over here and help out!"

"Yeah, yeah keep your hair on" Natsu said making his way towards him, annoyed.

* * *

With Lucy

**Lucy's POV**

I opened the door to my apartment looking inside to see is anyone was inside.

'Good, no one's inside' I thought.

I walked towards my bedroom to go to my desk once I got there I saw a white box with a blue ribbon adorning it on to of the ribbon was a note. Walking over to pick the present up taking the note and reading it, it said:

_Dear, Lucy-san,_

_I heard it was your birthday today so I thought that I would get something for you. Since I didn't know what you would like I got you something else._

_I'm not telling you 'cause it's inside the box._

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Lucy-san~!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Yukino __Aguria._

_PS.- Don't say that you don't deserve it because you do and don't try to send it back because I want you to have it._

"At least someone remembered my birthday" I said to myself feeling tears beginning to form in my eyes I blinked them away. Slowly and gradually, opening the box looking inside to see three gold keys, which are: Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus, tears of joy began to fall from my eyes now that I've obtained all the keys of the Ecliptic Zodiac and the 13th key.

'I owe Yukino something the next time I see her' I thought gratefully, while attaching the three newly owned keys to my key ring .Then attaching my key ring to my belt.

_Tap, Tap, Tap..._

Hearing a sound coming from my window. I slowly opened the window to see Natsu sitting on my windowsill.

"Natsu?" I asked ,while watching Natsu take a blindfold out of his pocket handing it to me.

"Put this on" Natsu commanded. Taking the blindfold and tying it to my eyes making the world fade to black.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Natsu guided Lucy through the streets of Magnolia Town keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Are we almost there?" Lucy asked blindfolded clueless on where she was going.

"Almost, Luce." Natsu said maneuvering her towards the guild.

"Ouch!" Lucy said as she bumped into something hard and wooden.

"Oops, sorry Luce" Natsu said

"Natsu, I swear once I get this blindfold off I'll kick your ass until Edolas!" Lucy threatened; Natsu started sweating as soon as she said those words. Gulping Natsu pushed the doors open showing a pitch-black room guiding Lucy to stand in the middle of the dark room running away to hide somewhere in the dark room.

"Okay Luce! You can take it of now!" Natsu shouted from his hiding place.

Taking the blindfold off her eyes Lucy looked around the dark room. Suddenly, all the lights lit up blinding the blonde who has gotten used to the darkness. Using her hands to shield her eyes from the bright lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of their hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!". Lucy gasped in astonishment as she looked around the decorated guild, streamers in every color you could possibly think of was all on the walls, balloons in every color was either on the floor or hanging in the air, above her was a yellow banner saying 'Happy 18th Birthday Lucy!" in blue ink, handwritten beautifully. On the countertop of the bar was a 3-layered chocolate cake with white vanilla frosting covering it with strawberries and on top of it was 18 gleaming candles. Right next to it was a towering stack of presents in many colors, shapes and sizes.

"I can't believe that you guys remembered my birthday." Lucy said with tears of joy springing from her eyes. "I thought that you guys forgot."

"Lu-chan, we would never forget a nakama's birthday" Levy said.

"Levy-chan" Lucy said as she pulled the blue haired bookworm into a tight hug which the bookworm returned.

"C'mon Lu-chan make a wish" Levy said when she was released from the hug and dragged Lucy towards the decorated cake as everyone began to sing Happy Birthday.

* * *

Meanwhile in the distance,

A lone figure stands in the shadow of a towering tree; the figure has blonde straight hair that went to her waist, she has blue eyes and a curvy body. Wearing a yellow shirt and a black skirt with a yellow lining on the edge. A black jacket covered her body and a lighting necklace around her neck. On her feet was a long black thighs and white boots. In her hand is a card glowing in a yellow light.

"Hey boss, I found her" she spoke into the card.

"Good job Topaz, just keep an eye on her for now" a gruff voice said coming from the card.

"Okay boss." Topaz said as the light faded from the card. Topaz looked at the guild from the distance.

"Enjoy the happiness while you can fairies, for that happiness is only short lived" She spoke as the last light of day began to set behind the hills surrounding the town. Turning the orange sky to a dark night sky with white dots twinkling all over the sky.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crocus Shopping Spree

**Chapter**** 4: The Crocus Shopping Spree**

* * *

3 Days later…

In Crocus, a certain dark brown and black haired male was currently standing in the middle of a clothing store surrounded with piles of bags filled with clothing, accessories, shoes and make up. The two boys looked like they haven't slept for days, which isn't true. They were just worn out from the continuous shopping the girls had taken them to. The girls nearly emptied the shops they've been to as well as the male's wallets and theirs.

**Kano's POV**

How did I get into this mess? I'm currently standing in a dress shop next to Flint somewhere in Crocus holding shopping bag and being surrounded by piles of shopping bags. So how did I end up in this mess? Well it started 2 days ago…

* * *

Flashback…

2 days ago…

A shadow started to form right next to Flint and me. "What did I miss?" The shadow spoke forming into a person who Flint and me know very well.

"Nothing much Blake, except Sora and Ruby interrogating Dawn." I said.

"Where are they anyway?" Blake questioned.

"Over there." Flint replied to Blake's question pointing to a corner where the girls are.

"And you're not helping her because?" Blake asked. As soon as we heard him finish that sentence Flint and I smirked.

"You know Blake, Dawn's a big girl. She can take care of herself you know" I said in a fatherly manner.

"Yeah _Dad_, I know that…it's just that…"Blake said purposely emphasizing the word 'Dad' playfully. I glared at him playfully as well before saying

"That, What?" I asked "Well? Go on." I said nudging Blake with my elbow.

"She's so fragile, I want to protect her from danger"

"I see" I said while pondering on his answer. "How sweet." I continued.

"Whatever" Blake said turing to look at the other direction to hide his growing blush appearing on his face

"So you do like her as in…_**LOVE**_ her." Flint inquired.

"Yea-Wait what?!" Blake yelled turning to look at us with widened eyes and his blush darkening on his cheeks.

" Ruby would be glad to hear this piece of information." I said while closing my eyes and nodding.

"And do you like her?" Blake asked. "Hmm, Kano?"

"…"

"Well do you?"

"I'm not sure" I replied.

"Hey guys!" a female voice cried out. We all looked to the direction of where the voice was residing. We looked to see 3 girls, Ruby, Sora and an exhausted looking Dawn being dragged behind them.

" Hey Dawn are you okay?" Blake questioned looking worriedly at the exhausted blonde. We heard nothing from the blonde for a while; we waited for a few seconds before hearing an evened breathing coming from her.

'She fell asleep' We all thought while sweat dropping.

"Well then" I started "What's up?" I continued looking towards Blake.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I went to the temple to see if the book was still there. When I got there people were inside looking for the said book. So I stopped them, defeated one, but the other one got away with the book" Blake said casually.

Everyone said nothing, the silence continued as if it were a song that played over and over again. However, the silence was broken by a quiet snore coming from the blonde haired mage breaking the silence.

" Oh, and I need you to protect a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, the organization from which the people came from might come after her. And give this to her." Blake said tossing a golden key towards Ruby who caught it in her hands.

"Lucy lives in a place called Magnolia Town, I 'll be taking care of Dawn now. Adios!" Blake said while picking Dawn up bridle style, then morphing into a shadow and disappearing along with Dawn.

"Can we stop by Crocus on the way there?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes

"That's a good idea! Then we could get you two and us to keep up with the latest trends!" Sora said agreeing with her. Flint and me were about to say 'No' before a deadly dark aura started to ooze out of the girls, glaring daggers at us. If looks could kill Flint and I would've been dead by now.

"Y-Yeah! We can stop by Crocus, don't ya think Flint?" I asked Flint nervously with beads of sweat trailing down my skin.

"S-S-Sure!" Flint said just as nervous as I was.

"Yay!" The girls shouted grabbing each other's hands in celebration, while jumping up and down like little 5 year olds.

'_Give us strength_' the boys thought as they were dragged off to the nearest train station to take a train heading towards Crocus.

* * *

Flashback over…

I sighed as I recalled those memories. Looking up I saw that Ruby and Sora were walking towards us with who-knows-how-many-clothes in their arms.

"C'mon!" The girls said as they grabbed our arms and pulled us towards the fitting rooms. Once we reached the fitting rooms, Sora threw Flint into one while Ruby threw me into the one next to his. Throwing the selected clothing that they chose for Flint and me, Ruby said.

"Pick one of these clothes to change and hurry up! We've got another pile just waiting for you!"

"We'll be changing into the clothes we chose for us at the changing room opposite you!" Sora added while closing Flint's curtains, while Ruby closed my curtains.

'_The sooner we finish this shopping trip the better_.' I thought while sighing as I picked up the article of clothing the girls chose for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings of a battle

**Chapter 5: Beginnings of a battle**

* * *

2 Days later….

Four figures trudged through Magnolia Town. Well that is the boys are staggering behind while the girls are 'window shopping'. That is if you call 'window shopping' "Shop till ya drop".

"Hey Kano" Flint said tiredly walking next to Kano, who is in the same predicament.

"Hmm?" Kano replied making eye contact with the dark brown haired mage.

"Sometimes, I hate my life"

"How so?" Kano asked.

"Them" Flint deadpanned, while pointing at the two shopaholics skipping a few feet ahead of them.

"I know what you mean" Kano responded. "Sometimes I wonder how is it that it's us who always get dragged with them.

"Uh-huh" Flint said while nodding in agreement. However, in the midst of their conversation, they had already reached the Fairy Tail's guild doors pushing the doors open they were greeted by a large wooden table speeding towards their direction.

The girls who the boys had just passed in their conversation were walking behind the boys now done with their 'window shopping'. Seeing the large table heading their direction Ruby called out.

"Kano! Flint! Look out!"

"Huh?" both boys replied, looking up see the flying table close to them, the boys tried to dodge, but is was too late. The flying table had already made contact with the boy's faces; the force of the table had sent the boys onto the ground knocking the wind out off both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Guild,

The usual brawl had started in the guild where flying tables, chairs, barrels (empty and full of booze) and beer bottles were tossed around as well as the fairy tail mage's signature magic. Mirajane and Levy were consistently pestering Lucy on her's and Natsu's current relationship.

"Ara, ara, Lucy. You're still wearing the charm bracelet that Natsu gave you on your birthday." Mirajane pointed at the charm bracelet on the celestial mage's right wrist.

"Of course I'm wearing it" Lucy replied. "It's special to me." Lucy whispered quietly. while looking at the charm bracelet. The charm bracelet was a sliver chain with the 12 zodiac symbols hanging off it.

"Is it because Natsu gave it to you?" Erza said causally eating her strawberry cake next to her.

"W-What?! No!" Lucy said as her face turned 20 different shades of red. She tried to avoid the knowing looks her friends gave her and the only way to do that was to walking towards the bar counter dodging and ducking the flying objects being tossed around. They seemed to be dragging what appear to be people. The people seemed to be boys who are unconscious.

"Umm, are they okay?" Lucy asked while pointing at the two boys behind the two girls as they approached the bar counter.

"Who?" The girl with chestnut brown hair asked "These two?" she said pointing at the unconscious boys "They'll be fine" she said waving nonchalantly. Lucy sweat dropped at her actions.

"Anyway, what business do you have with Fairy Tail?" Erza spoke in a calm and cool demeanor with a professional voice.

"Oh, well I'm Ruby and this is Sora." Ruby said pointing to herself then at the jet-black haired beauty next to her. "And these two idiots are Kano and Flint" Sora said beside her while pointing at the two boys behind them.

"Well then, my name's Lucy, this is Levy, Erza and Mirajane." Lucy said pointing at the blue, red and white haired mages.

"You still haven't told us what you're doing here." Erza said

"Oh, well sorry. We're looking for someone named Lucy Heartfilia." Sora replied. Lucy looked confused on why these people were looking for her. Her father was already dead, just who had sent these people to fetch her.

"That would be me, why are you looking for me?" Lucy said

"Well you need to come with us." Ruby said, "You see you're in grea-**Water Lock" **she tried to continue. However, she was interrupted by the now awake Kano.

Watching Lucy get engulfed in a sphere of water, she turned towards the black haired water mage with a fuming expression on her face.

"KANO! YOU IDIOT!" Ruby shouted smacking Kano's head, so hard that a red bump had already developed on top of his head.

"Owww, Ruby. Why did you do that for?" Kano asked rubbing his now sore head with his free hand while the other hand is maintaining the water sphere.

"Cause you're an idiot and couldn't you have waited until I finished?" Ruby said with her arms crossed fuming.

"Well think about it, would she actually and willingly come with us if you said: "You're in great danger, come with us and you'll be safe." " Kano said mimicking Ruby's voice at the end.

"I don't sound like that!" Ruby said clearly annoyed. Remembering his previous question she said.

"Well no-exactly" Ruby tried to say but was interrupted by Kano, Ruby glared at Kano before puffing his cheeks out and looking the other way.

"Release Lucy!" Erza demanded banging on the sphere with her sword trying to get the blonde stellar mage out with the help of Levy and Mirajane. Bringing the attention of the mages.

"Sorry, we can't do that. She'll be safe with us." Ruby said reassuring the fuming Fairy Tail mages.

"I don't believe you!" Erza shouted in anger, charging at Kano and Ruby she shouted.

"**Requip- Flight Armor!" **Erza called out changing into one of her armors.

"Flint!" Ruby called out waking the dark brown haired mage.

"Huh?" Flint started seeing Erza charge at them at blazing speed he called out.

"**Iron Rock Wall!" **Flint said creating a tall impenetrable wall of rock effectively stopping the scarlet haired mage. The whole of Fairy Tail has stopped its usual rowdiness to watch the unfolding battle that was occurring. Natsu watching on what happened has noticed Lucy floating in the water sphere unconscious. Anger has found its way into his body flowing through his veins. Natsu ran towards the black haired water mage with a flaming fist he said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY! **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**" Natsu yelled, however Ruby having seen this coming she summoned her own magic.

"**Green Fire!" **Ruby said creating a stream a large of light green fire towards the fire dragon slayer. Natsu breathed in eating the light green fire he said.

"Thanks for the meal, now I'm all fired up!" Noticing the smirk on the chestnut haired fire mage's face, he looked at her confused. Shrugging her weird responses Natsu tried to attack her. But, he couldn't move.

"Huh? I can't move!" Natsu exclaimed confused.

"That's right." Ruby pointed out smugly. "**Green Fire **paralyzes the target as well as damaging it. But since you're a fire dragon slayer it doesn't damage you but it still paralyzes you." She said as she watched Natsu struggle and strain against the paralysis restricting his movement.

"Wendy! Heal Nastu!" Erza called out recovering from the force of the wall she had just crashed into. "Gray! Come here and help me battle these four!". The Ice mage ran towards the Requip mage not wanting to face her wrath.

"Ruby, help Flint. Sora come with me" Kano ordered, Ruby reluctantly obeyed as well did Sora. Natsu, who has been healed by Wendy, cracked his knuckles with a determined expression on his face. Kano faced the water sphere putting his palm on it he slowly, froze the water suspending Lucy in the middle of the sphere, as he set the water sphere down. He turned to face his opponents with a friendly smile on his face but with burning determination in his eyes he said.

"Shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Defeat

**Chapter 6: The Great Defeat**

* * *

With Ruby and Flint

"So here's the deal if we win, you release Lucy" Gray said crossing his arms across his broad chest, his shirt already discarded. Behind him somewhere is Juvia fawning over the ice make mage's shirtless body.

"Gray-sama" Juvia said lovingly with hearts in her eyes.

"And if we win?" Flint countered.

"We'll let you take Lucy and keep her 'safe'" Erza said.

" Deal!" Ruby said instantly. " **Orange Fire!**" she shouted sending forth an attack towards Erza and Gray. The large stream of a bright orange fire came hurling it self towards Erza and Gray. Once it reached close proximity of Erza and Gray they immediately pinched their noses to block out the foul stench.

"IT STINKS!" Gray said as the orange flame engulfed him and Erza.

"**Requip- Flame Empress Armor!**" Erza said changing into a dark red armor in color, but also sports orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs.

The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and being somehow reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt; the black parts on it are mostly decorative, with one covering her groin. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws; possess orange-colored knee guards, and black parts that extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. The breastplate possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it, and, while put on this outfit; Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips resembling Dragon's horns.

"**Ice Make: Shield!" **Gray said creating an icy shield protecting Erza and him. Erza jumps over the icy shield preparing to attack Ruby while her guard is down. Slashing her sword down aiming to slice Ruby, but was stopped when a voice said.

"**Iron Rock Wall" **creating a towering wall of impenetrable rock blocking her way. The slash only made a tiny scratch on the wall of rock, hardly noticeable. Erza leaped back behind Gray struggling to block the orange flame. Ruby, who was getting tried of continuing the attack, ceased the attack.

"**Orange Fire!**" Ruby said putting her right arm up with her palm outstretched summoning a red magic seal in front of her palm. Raising her other arm with her palm also outstretched summoning a red magic seal in front of her palm she said. "**Yellow Fire!**"

The two large streams of orange and yellow fire shot forward next to each other in a moderate speed. Then the two streams of fire combined forming a helix of yellow and orange, speeding up it slammed into icy shield shattering it into millions of pieces.

The impact sent the Fairy Tail mages of their feet landing on their backside on the floor. "**Crystal Arrows**" Flint said creating arrows made out of an orange crystal shaped as an arrow. Flint sent forth the barrage of arrows onto the grounded Fairy Tail mages.

Erza, reacting quickly stood up bringing her sword out slashing the upcoming arrows heading towards them.

"**Ice Make: Arrows**" Gray said standing up putting his clenched fist on top of his outstretched palm, producing his own icy arrows against Flint's arrows.

The furry of arrows, one out of crystal and one out of ice, stuck each other head on shattering each other one, by, one.

* * *

But with Ruby and Erza, Ruby tried distancing herself from Erza knowing she wouldn't do well against her in close combat. Erza noticing her tactics she kept pushing herself closer to Ruby to corner her.

"**Dragon Fire!**" Ruby said sending forth a large yellowish-orange flame towards Erza burning the wooden planks underneath its path. Erza brought her sword down slicing the flame in half. Causing the flame to separate and explode, before it could reach her, into smoke.

Erza pointed the tip of her sword at Ruby aiming carefully, before allowing it to release a blazing flame towards her. Ruby stood still closing her eyes, for a few seconds Erza watched as her flame edged closer and closer to Ruby and just before it could reach her. She opened her eyes, eyes glowed a bright red light as the flame edged closer to her just centimeters from her face stopped, the flame was then encased with a red glow diverting its attention from her it focused on Erza. Erza stood dumbfounded at the turn of events forgot to notice the flame speeding towards her. She was distracted that is until she felt a sharp pain on her right thigh, she looked at the damage it received. She saw that it had a gash and a burn mark. Erza covered it with her right hand and using her left hand to fight. Erza looked to find her opponent as she seemingly disappeared.

"**Smokescreen!**" a voice called out behind her. Erza looked behind her to find Ruby using her magic to produce a rather large cloud of black smoke. The cloud of black smoke encased Erza, once she was inside Erza tried to find a way out only to find that the smoke was so thick and dark that she couldn't find her way out.

Above her was Ruby standing on top of the stonewall that Flint created previously; Ruby watched Erza looked around lost trying to find a way out. Ruby wanting to put her out of her misery exclaimed.

"**Rainbow Fire!**". The fire consisting the colors of the rainbow brought it self down on to Erza. Erza looked up trying to find the source of the voice. But, only found when she looked up a flame with all the colors of the rainbow. Before she could react the fire had already crashed it self onto her, harshly burning her. As the smoke subsided so did the fire, leaving a defeated scarlet haired mage with burn marks one her. The wooden planks surrounding her were charred and dark. Ruby jumped down to inspect the defeated mage.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said pitifully. "I never intended for this to happen". Ruby walked away from the mage to find Flint. She found Flint looking down at the heavily bruised but defeated Ice Make mage. Ruby looked around the battlefield where the battle had just taken place. Gravel and shattered ice was scattered across the wooden floor as well as rocky spikes piercing through the floor.

"C'mon let's watch Kano and Sora's battle" Ruby said while putting a comforting hand on Flint's shoulder bringing himself away from the bruised mage.

* * *

With Kano and Sora

Natsu panted heavily with bruises across his body, he looked to his left to find Wendy defeated, on her back with cuts across her body. Then looked to his right to find Erza heavily burned and Gray deeply bruised.

'Just how strong are these guys' Natsu thought as he looked at his opponent in front of him.

"Just give it up! Your team mates couldn't beat us and nether can you." Kano said pointing to his defeated teammates.

"Shut up! I can beat you and I know I can!" Natsu yelled with blazing determination in his eyes. "** Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Inhaling a large breath, Natsu then exhaled releasing a burning hot flame towards the water mage.

Kano sighed as the flame edged closer to him. 'He never gives up does he?' He assumed.

"**Water Cyclone!"** Kano said producing a large beam of swirling water extinguishing the fire. The swirling water continued it course until it encased Natsu, inside Natsu was forcefully tossed around inside the water beam by the water current, creating bruises here and there.

'I'm sorry Luce, I couldn't protect you' Natsu thought was he became unconscious. Seeing as that the pink haired dragon slayer was defeated, Kano ceased the attack. He looked at Natsu pitifully before looking at his teammates.

"Sora, knock everyone unconscious except us" Kano ordered to the black haired beauty.

"Okay" Sora said "**Kakasu" **she continued as she held her arms outstretched and her palms open concealing everyone in then guild in an invisible dome. The air inside the domes swirled around throwing everything inside around the small space. But only one thought went through their minds as they were driven unconscious.

'They defeated Fairy Tail's strongest team'

* * *

Meanwhile outside the guild

Kano, Ruby, Sora and Flint walked through the streets of Magnolia Town on their way to the train station.

"Will they be okay?" Flint asked quietly keeping his hold on the free but wet unconscious stellar mage on his left shoulder.

"They'll be fine" Kano said reassuring his best friend. "I mean they endured our attacks, didn't they?"

"You're right!"

"But, won't they come after us?" Sora inquired

"Oh, let them come" Ruby said. "Then maybe we could explain on what's happening" she said looking at the wet stellar mage. Once they reached the train station the four, plus an unconscious celestial mage, stood silently waiting for a train towards Crocus.

Once the train had reached the train station, the four boarded on and made it's way toward Crocus with the orange sky watching them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kakasu**= Japanese for 'Conceal'


	7. Chapter 7: On the Road of Recovery

**Chapter 7: On the Road of Recovery**

* * *

Week 1, Day 2

In Crocus

At a Hotel, In Ruby's Room

"So…is she alright?" Kano asked looking at the unconscious blonde laying on the bed. In response, Ruby glared at him intensely and said or screamed in Kano's case.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Ruby exclaimed. " She almost got Hypothermia!"

"I need my ears you know, Ruby" Kano said while rubbing his sore ear.

"You almost killed her, dumbass!"

"I'm sorry Ru-Ouch!" Kano said while trying to defend him self from the furious fire mage. Flint and Sora watched this scene from afar, while playing poker

"And they say that they don't fight like an old married couple" Flint said as he added more Jewels to his bet.

"Uh-huh" Sora said nodding in agreement also adding more to the ballet.

"Hey Sora"

"What?"

"I win" Flint declared in triumph.

"How so?"

"See? A Full House!" Flint said showing a set of 4 aces.

"Sorry, Flint hun" Sora said pitifully. "But you lost"

"Huh"

"Here it is…a royal flush" Sora spoke presenting a 9 of hearts, 10 of hearts, Jack of hearts, Queen of hearts and a King of hearts.

"God dammit!" Flint cried in frustration as he leaned back he rested down on his back with his arms underneath his head.

"Quiet Flint! Someone's sleeping" Sora scolded while gathering her prize.

"Sorry" Flint said sheepishly still lying down on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia Town

In Fairy Tail

The oldest of the take-over siblings paced back and forth impatiently waiting for the news on her injured nakama. After everyone had regained consciousness the first thing she noticed that Lucy was missing and that Team Natsu was brutally beaten, burned and bruised. Everyone rushed the injured mages to the imfirmary and went to call Porlyusica. After, on what had seemed like hours, Porlyusica stepped out of the infirmary with an expressionless expression on her face.

"How are they?" Mirajane said rushing over to the pink haired healer. Porlyusica gazed at Mirajane for a few minutes and said.

"They'll be fine" Mirajane breathed out a sigh of relief "But…"

"But…?" Mirajane repeated

"They're in a coma"

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"They'll probably awaken by about a month if not then 3 months" Mirajane watched Porlyusica walk out of the guild.

"But the mages who did this to them must be crazy powerful." Porlyusica mumbled under her breath as she walked towards her house in the woods. "I wonder if it was? -" "No, I can't be" She spoke 'It can't be them…Can it?' she thought.

* * *

Week 2, Day 6

In Crocus

At a Hotel, In Flint's Room

**Flint's POV**

I put on a brown short-sleeved t-shirt with a white collar, which was popped up, white sleeve, and a white strip going down the middle. I grabbed the dark blue jeans, which the girls picked for me. I placed black socks on my feet as well as my new red sneakers; the middle and the laces were white as well as the edge of the shoe. I grabbed my dark green watch and strapped it on my left wrist.

You must be wondering on why I'm changing clothes. Well, for some reason when I woke up, I took a shower and walked towards my closet. Then I found that all my clothing was ripped too shreds. I still wonder on how it got ripped to shreds anyway.

I strolled toward the elevator to get to the lobby. The elevator dinged to signal that I've already reached the lobby. The elevator opened to reveal the lobby with white marble pillars around the floor. I walked towards one of the red couches on the floor waiting for my friends.

The elevator dinged once again to signal that someone has arrived at the floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal Kano with a wardrobe change. He wore a Gray sleeveless muscle shirt, over it was a dark blue short-sleeve coat with a black collar, which was zipped up until a little above his chest showing some of the grey muscle shirt. He was wearing white pants with a brown belt with black buckle. On his feet were black socks, which were covered by black trainers. On his left wrist was a dark blue tennis band.

"Wardrobe Change?" I asked him as strode towards me taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, for some unknown reason all my clothing was all burned to ashes." Kano replied making eye contact with me.

"Wonder who is was" I said pondering on the possible suspects. The ding coming from the elevator interrupted me from my line of thought. Kano and I looked towards the elevator door revealing two very alluring and beautiful girls, who we know very well. The seemed to walk in slow motion and one girl in particular caught my eye, Sora…

Hang on a second…since when did Sora catch my eye. I shook my head to snap myself out of it before they could notice. Then, I smacked Kano's head to snap him out of it and hopefully they didn't notice.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

20 minutes ago…

I looked at myself in the mirror that was inside my room. I was wearing a white tank top with a red skirt. Over the tank top was a red blazer. On my feet were black knee-high socks and covering were brown boots.

"And for one final touch…" I said as I attached my necklace to my neck showing it off.

_Knock, Knock_

Before opening my room door, I looked at the unconscious blonde lying on my spare bed. 'Get well soon' I thought. I opened the door revealing a very beautiful Sora wearing a plain sky blue sundress with a white belt around her waist. On her legs were knee high grey socks and concealing it were white boots. On her right wrist was a gold bracelet with an emerald in the middle of the bracelet, gleaming in the light.

"Hey Sora" I greeted

" Hey! Are you ready?" Sora asked

" Yup!" I said grabbing her arm and leading her towards the elevator.

* * *

Back to the Present Time

**Ruby's POV**

I giggled when I saw the boy's reaction to our change of clothes. I also felt a blush filling my cheeks when I saw Kano stared at me with his blue eyes wide and mouth open. 'He looks handsome in his new clothes that I picked out for him' I thought. Then I saw Flint smack Kano's head to snap out of his trance, ouch…That has to hurt, better get some ice for that…

I looked towards Sora and seeing that her face had turned beet-red. I smirked inwardly to myself and started to formulate a plan for them…Operation name: Emerald! I may need certain water mage's help. But, before I can go into my daydream of little jet black and dark brown babies running around. Kano came up to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to buy medical supplies for the unconscious blonde.

* * *

Week 3, Day 3

In Magnolia Town

At Fairy Tail

**Mirajane's POV**

They seemed to show signs of recovery and that they might wake up next week! '

'Yay!' I thought doing a little dance in my head. But, we haven't found any clues on where Lucy may be…Gajeel is on a mission with Lily. Wendy and Natsu is currently unavailable at the moment.

'Where ever you are Lucy…I hope you're alright' I thought while looking at one of the windows of the guild with sunlight streaming into the guild.

* * *

Week 4, Day 7

In Magnolia Town

At Fairy Tail

**Mirajane's POV**

They're awake!


End file.
